The Proposal
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Grissom finally asked Sara out on a date.


The Proposal

One evening after shift Sara was sitting in the locker room getting ready to go home. When her cell phone started ringing. She looked as the caller ID and in read Grissom.

"Hey." She answered.

"Hey Sara, are you still at the lab?" Grissom asked.

"Yea I'm in the locker room about to go home." She answered.

"Can you come by before you leave. I need to ask you something." He said.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Sara said hanging up.

She grabbed her things and headed for his office. When she got to his office she knocked and opened the door. As she walked throw the door Grissom looked up from his paperwork with his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"You needed me." Sara said taking a seat on one of the chairs across from his desk.

"I was just wondering if you aren't busy after shift. I was hopping you would like to see the Proposal with me." He said shyly.

I'd love to." Sara said. "What time is the movie?"

"In about thirty minutes. So we need to get going." He said gathering his things and standing up and turning off his disk lamp. "Ready?"

"Yep lets go."

As they walked out of the lab Grissom put his hand on her lower back. When they got to his car he unlocked it and opened the door for her. The ride to the theater was not that long. Grissom found a parking spot fairly quickly. He got out of the car. "I already have tickets so all we have to do is get popcorn and a drink." He said as they entered the large deserted lobby. They walked up the only cash register that was open. There was a man that was in his mid thirty's standing there. His hair was short and spiky that reminded them of a much younger Greg.

"The man looked up. "Can I help you?" He asked. He looked over at Sara and winked as her. Sara just looked discussed.

"Yea, a medium popcorn and a large coke." Grissom replied.

"Coming right up." He said and walking off to get the items.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and smiled.

"Here you are." The can said. "That will be ten fifty."

While Grissom was getting out his wallet the man tried to start up a conversation with Sara.

"So, you got a boyfriend." He asked.

"Yea in fact we're engaged. We're getting married next week." She lied.

"Well that's a bummer." He said.

"Not for me." Sara said smiling and moving closer to Grissom.

Grissom interrupted them. "Here you are." He said looking vary pissed at the man.

Sara graded the coke and said. "Ready babe"

"Yep lets go." Grissom said grabbing the popcorn.

Once they got settled on their seats Sara asked a question. "This is the one with Sandra Bullock right?"

"Yep it sure is." Grissom replied.

The light deemed down and the movie started. Sara laughed throw out the movie and every once in a wile Grissom would steal a glance in her direction.

When the movie ended Sara looked over at Grissom. "Who know that the great Gilbert Grissom liked romance Comedy movies." She said laughing.

This made him laugh to. "I don't normally. But I thought that it was about time I asked you out on a date." He said looking down at the road.

This made Sara look at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." He said looking at her.

When they got to her apartment complex Grissom walked her to her door. He waited by her side as she unlocked her front door.

"You won't to come in?" She asked opening the door wider for him to step in.

"Sure." He said taking a step inside her apartment.

"Would you like something to drink? I have water, milk, juice, wine, and Coffee." She offered.

"I'll take a coffee." He said.

She went in the kitchen to start a pot.

He was silent for a moment then spoke up. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." She said looking up from what she was doing.

Another moment passed broken once more by Grissom. "Look Sara, I'm sorry."

"About what? You haven't done anything wrong." She said.

"I've done everything wrong. I haven't started a relationship with you, we could have been married years ago, we could have even started a family."

Once she turned a round to look at him all her thoughts were cut off by his mind blowing kiss. Suddenly all her fantasies and desires began to rush through her mind. When the need for air was to much they drew apart and looked at each other. Nether wanted to brake the spell but Grissom was the one won did.

"I love you Sara." Sara's face broke into the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"And I love you, Gil." Sara said kissing him.

The End

I hope you liked the story. Please review!


End file.
